The present invention generally concerns attachment of chip capacitors to integrated circuit packages and particularly to a method for blocking contamination and stabilizing a chip capacitor during attachment.
Chip capacitors are attached to integrated circuit packages, for example, to provide noise filtering to the housed integrated circuits. A solder paste is typically used to attach the chip capacitors. It is not unusual to have, solder balls to be formed during attachment and to become trapped under the chip capacitors.
At times, the trapped solder balls can be dislodged after an integrated circuit is connected to a printed circuit board. It is possible loose "solder balls" can then cause short circuits, having a detrimental effect on the reliability of a finished product.
It is desirable, therefore, to come up with a process which reduces or eliminates the possibility of solder balls or other material being trapped under chip capacitor during attachment.